<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Craving You by Ser_Thirst_A_Lot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386089">Craving You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot/pseuds/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot'>Ser_Thirst_A_Lot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>🍷 (Handers-centric) DA Drunk Writing Circle ⭕️ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Facials, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot/pseuds/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re being overly affectionate tonight.” </p><p>"Oh. Uh..." Hawke, bless his heart, <i>blushed</i>, that adorable self-deprecating chuckle of his escaping his lips. "Sorry." </p><p>Anders' hand slid to grip the nape of his neck as Hawke started to pull away. The <i>fool</i>. "I never told you to stop."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anders/Male Hawke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>🍷 (Handers-centric) DA Drunk Writing Circle ⭕️ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Craving You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger_green/gifts">ginger_green</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>starting off writing for Handers with porn like the hoe and permanent resident of horny jail that i am😎 (but hey i ain't complaining... anders is the prison warden and it's hella fun here)</p><p>excuse the rustiness tho, i'm very horny for these two but haven't had writing practice in m o n t h s BUT wait till i finish the 40+ wips i have in the works for these two JUST YOU WAIT</p><p>Ahem, anyway. Enjoy💕</p><p>🎶 The world of Dragon Age is intrinsically connected to music. The Song of lyrium and the broken Song of its red counterpart, the Song of the Old Gods and the maddening music of the Calling, the Chant of Light, and the times of long past when 'everything sang the same.' To honor that, each of my DA fics will be accompanied by a soundtrack. For this one, it's <b>The Heat</b> by <b>The Score</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<hr/><p>Hawke’s kisses always felt good, remarkably so, and tonight was no exception.</p><p>The soft press of full lips. The faint tickle from his beard. Tongue darting out intermittently to lap at the sensitive spots that never failed to make Anders shiver and squirm in silent pleas for <em> more. </em> An achingly sweet assault of gentle affection.</p><p>It was a welcome one, too, after a particularly exhausting day at the clinic carefully weeding out and curing every instance of what could have become a deadly epidemic. Hawke had greeted him at the front door with an embrace and a most convenient shoulder to lean on since Anders wasn't sure he was actually feeling his legs by that point. A hot bath tinged with delicious smelling oils. Simple dinner as they both preferred, expensive wine their only indulgence. Careless stumbling, with hands and tongues tangled, as they drank each other in on their way to the bed. As Hawke pinned him with his weight, made quick work of the little clothing they'd had on. As he whispered against Anders' skin, telling him to relax, to let himself be taken care of, to just <em> feel</em>.</p><p>And Anders did just that, drowning happily in the countless kisses, touches, little nips, and licks against his mouth, his face, the sensitive spot at the base of his neck. A smile played on his face—probably of the stupid, love-struck variety Varric was always waxing poetic about—because Anders never could resist the urge when Hawke got like this. A surprising yet delightful change from their usual routine of harsh, demanding touches, torn clothes, and rough, extended bouts of love-making.</p><p>Anders grinned wider as Hawke's lips returned to peck the corner of his smile, memories drifting back as close as yesterday and how the evening had ended with the curtains burned off. It had started as a drunken idea to test their respective limit of orgasms in a row and, in retrospect, losing control of their magic shouldn't have been <em> that </em> much of a surprise. Anders <em> liked </em> those curtains.</p><p>A kiss on his nose. Twinkling hazel eyes looking into Anders' own. "Thinking about something pleasant?"</p><p>Anders hummed, carding his fingers lazily through Hawke's hair. "Things."</p><p>"Things?" Hawke asked, eyebrow raised.</p><p>"Good things." Anders found it too much of a chore to elaborate, lulled into a hazy state of boneless relaxation under Hawke's touch, even as his length was pressed, half-hard, against Hawke's thigh. “You’re being overly affectionate tonight.”</p><p>"Oh. Uh..." Hawke, bless his heart, <em> blushed</em>, that adorable self-deprecating chuckle of his escaping his lips. "Sorry."</p><p>Anders' hand slid to grip the nape of his neck as Hawke started to pull away. The fool. "I never told you to stop."</p><p>Anders <em> knew </em> the tone he was using, and the effect was, as always, immediate. Hawke's nervous smile slipped right back into his favored wicked grin, and he nuzzled against his' hand but for a moment before continuing his meticulous exploration of Anders' skin. His lips journeyed lower now, down along Anders' neck to nip at his clavicles, lavishing his chest with hot, open-mouthed kisses that were no rougher in gentleness yet quick to ratchet up the heat pooling in Anders' belly.</p><p>"Garrett," he gasped, grip tightening in his lover's hair as Hawke's mouth glossed over his nipples, and grazed the hardened buds, one, then the other, and <em> teased </em> mercilessly, never quite a proper kiss, or lick, or bite. "Stop being a tease."</p><p>This earned him a chuckle in reply, and Anders thought for a moment Hawke would insist on being contrary and earn himself a spanking session or two—but he complied. Enclosed one nipple in delicious warmth and pinned the other hard between his fingers, sending pangs of pleasure trickling through Anders' nerves straight to his cock. It was painfully hard now and in desperate need of attention, if Hawke would deign to give it any before the night ceded to dawn.</p><p>The only thing he deigned to do was lean in closer, shifting to grind their lengths together in a searing glide of mind-melting friction—if only it were enough.</p><p>"I thought told you," Anders said, voice strained as he fought to keep his breathing steady, "<em> not </em> to tease."</p><p>"What?" Hawke lifted his head, eyes round and radiating innocence he didn't possess an ounce of. "I simply want to savor this."</p><p>"And <em> I </em> want your mouth."</p><p>"You have it, Anders." Hawke flicked his tongue against his flushed nipple once more to prove his point.</p><p>"On my cock," Anders said, the slightest hint of a warning lacing his words, eyes glued to Hawke's tongue as it darted out to slowly glide along his lips. "<em>Now. </em>"</p><p>He pulled at Hawke's hair hard enough that he groaned, and even as he'd asked for more, Anders couldn't resist drawing Hawke in for yet another kiss. Less of the softness this time, more biting, <em> claiming </em>, both their moans echoing the other's, muffled against the press of lips as prior playfulness devolved into fiery need.</p><p>Anders let out a frustrated growl as Hawke pulled away from their dance but didn't have to wait long for another kind of pleasure entirely.</p><p>"Yes, yes, <em> yes,</em>" Anders hissed as Hawke dropped down to drag his lips in a trail of wet, sloppy kisses down his chest, over his stomach, and <em> finally </em> getting to his cock. Drawing the head in and sucking—gently, though, <em> still </em> teasing, and Anders caught the mischievous glint in Hawke's eyes as he lifted his gaze to lock with his. "Dammit, <em> Garrett</em>—"</p><p>His voice broke as Hawke lowered his head and sucked hard, taking him deep in one go, and <em> swallowed </em> around him—the feeling exquisite, overwhelming, almost too much to bear.</p><p>"Fuck, <em> yes, </em> love just like that." Anders couldn't resist thrusting up into the tight, wet heat. Watched the thick length disappearing between Hawke's lips as he took him to the base, nose pressing against Anders' stomach and hands clinging to his hips, each of his choked moans and keens unraveling Anders almost as much as the tight clench of his throat.</p><p>Anders kept his hand tangled in Hawke's hair, tugging just how he knew Hawke loved, guiding him as he set a steady rhythm, taking him in almost fully with each bob of his head, increasingly desperate sounds escaping his throat and vibrating against Anders' length, pushing him ever closer to the edge as all Anders' attempts to hold back his own moans were forgotten, and he let himself get lost in the blinding onslaught of pleasure.</p><p>He had to fight to keep his eyes open, mesmerized by the way Hawke's lips stretched wide and beautiful around his cock. The slightest hint of tears at the corners of his eyes—half-lidded and dimmed with desire. Reddened lips glistening with drool as Hawke worked his length, dragging him mercilessly to the edge too fast, too soon, sensations overwhelming and at the same time <em> just right. </em></p><p>It didn't take long. Never did, when Hawke was so determined to take him apart.</p><p>"I'm close," Anders gasped, "want me to come in your mouth?"</p><p>Hawke couldn't exactly speak with Anders' cock buried in his throat, and instead let out a muffled groan and tried to shake his head as much as his current position allowed.</p><p>"On your face?" Anders let him up just a touch, echoing Hawke's groan as he swirled his tongue around the sensitive head, lapping up the precome there. "Want me to paint it with my come, love?"</p><p>Hawke all but whimpered against him, eyes struggling to refocus on Anders' face, wide and pleading, glistening with unshed tears. Anders kept him put for a few blissful seconds before letting him up, cock slipping from Hawke's lips. He gasped for breath, lips spit-slick and swollen, hair in disarray, and face flushed beautifully.</p><p><em> Perfect, </em> Anders thought, <em> mine. </em></p><p>"Please," Hawke rasped, voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>"Please what?" Anders teased, stroking himself languidly even as he wanted nothing more than to come across Hawke's face and make him lap up the mess from Anders' fingers. "Be specific, Garrett."</p><p>"On my face, please—" Hawke let out a harsh breath as Anders pulled hard at his hair again. "Please. Come on my face. I want—I need—"</p><p>"I know what you need love," Anders purred, quickening his pace, sliding his hand rough and fast over his cock, so <em> close </em> and rendered completely helpless against the rising tide of pleasure as he watched Hawke lean down once more to lick at the head of his cock, branding hot, open-mouthed kisses against the tip as Anders worked his shaft. The feel of his lips on his cock was <em> divine </em> , his needy whimpers music to Anders' ears. The quiet pleas, the <em> look </em> of pure need and adoration were enough to unravel Anders within seconds. "Maker," he groaned, "Garrett, <em> Garrett, </em> I'm—"</p><p>It felt like he was punched—thrown right over the precipice as pleasure knitted tight and coiled in his groin before release hit him in a blinding overflow of liquid heat through Anders entire body, dragging a ragged cry from his throat as he watched streaks of his come splash over Hawke's face, over his outstretched tongue, some landing on his chest. Hawke's eyes fluttered closed as he echoed Anders' moans, sounding almost as if he were just as far gone, and the sight of Hawke like this, completely debauched, sends a spike of pleasure straight to Anders' cock—even as the final throes of his orgasm leave him trembling from the force of it. He's still half-hard, of course, and far from done for the night, the sharp clash of post-orgasm elation against barely satisfied need a familiar kind of torment.</p><p>The sweet kind.</p><p>Anders gathers a bit of spend clinging to Hawke's cheek and brushes the finger against Hawke's lips. Hawke sucks it into his mouth, greedily swallowing every last bit, as meticulous as he never is in day-to-day life.</p><p>"You look beautiful covered in my come, love," Anders said, and as pretty as the sight was, the urge to draw Hawke to him to kiss him senseless was stronger, and so that's what he did. "Mine," he growled against his mouth, swallowing the needy, "Yours," whimpered in return as he tasted himself on Hawke's lips and tongue, savoring it, wanting, needing, <em> craving </em> more. Especially as he felt Hawke grind against his thigh, cock hard, straining, and damp with precome. "Tell me what you want." Anders draws but a hair's breadth away, neither of them willing to let go from their tight embrace even though for once, no one was trying to keep them apart.</p><p>"You," Hawke replied without missing a beat, nuzzling against his neck, "just you."</p><p>"Well then..." Anders pushed his mana outward, just enough force magic to let him overpower the weight of Hawke's ridiculously well-built form—for a mage at least—and flip them around. Hawke grunted in surprise, that familiar look of mingled wonder and need writ on his face, a reaction to Anders' magic that would never get old. "My turn to worship you, love."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the read! Kudos and comments are always massively appreciated💙💙💙</p><p>Find me proudly defending the Anders Simping Collective on<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/ser_arts_a_lot">twitter</a> <br/><a href="https://ser-thirst-a-lot.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> (feel free to <a href="https://ser-thirst-a-lot.tumblr.com/prompt-away">shoot DA prompts</a> my way anytime!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>